


【83line/澈特】你们要的火箭车速

by leesuki1114



Category: 83line - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-23
Updated: 2019-11-23
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:47:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21533932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leesuki1114/pseuds/leesuki1114
Summary: ABO世界观！！！！双A！！！双A！！！双A大佬在线doi
Relationships: Kim Heechul/Park Jungsoo | Leeteuk
Kudos: 73





	【83line/澈特】你们要的火箭车速

【83line/澈特】你们要的火箭车速

3000fo点梗感谢  
双A大佬的doi现场(｡•﹃•｡)  
就是想跟你们说 芝麻黄起来简直不是人x  
目前为止最高速的一辆车

感觉到发情期到来的时候其实已经有些来不及了，金希澈端着酒杯坐在庆功宴长桌的最角落，他身边围绕着一股甜腻的茶花香味——是刚才以为Omega同事留下的，近乎于邀请的味道。

身为Alpha永远抗拒不了生理本身对于Omega信息素的向往，他为这份无法能够被理智控制的本能而感觉到了恶心。

骨头里燃烧着火焰，他匆匆把杯子放下和边上的人说了句自己家里有急事要先走一步。

金希澈从口袋里抽出那位Omega同事在敬酒时顺势塞进来的酒店房卡，他毫不犹豫把它扔进了酒杯里不想再多看一眼。

他走得很急，只留下了一股没法忽略的侵略性极其强的迷迭香气。

他需要有个人来纾解此刻几乎被欲火折磨的头疼的自己，那个人不会是哪个Omega，而是属于金希澈的恋人。

等车子停稳的时候金希澈都在惊讶自己竟然还保持了大脑的清醒——但是发情期到来的那种狂躁感愈发的烈了。

比起Omega发情期时骨头发软的模样不同，Alpha的则是要更加具有攻击性。

用了最快速度回到了家里，充满了属于恋人的清泉般的冷香立刻安抚了一直紧绷着的神经，金希澈循着这股信息素轻易就在书房找到了他的恋人。

“希澈，回来……啦？”朴正洙慢半拍反应过来，随之就嗅到了空气中失控的信息素，“出什么意外了吗？”

“一点小麻烦而已。”金希澈看见了朴正洙身上还很工整的西装便知道他其实也刚下班没多久，“帮我一把。”

边走边给自己松领带，不需要多加暗示便明白了恋人所想，朴正洙走过去一把拉住金希澈衣领然后咬住他的嘴唇。

比起接吻更像是用唇舌进行的搏斗。

谁都不肯落得下风，牙齿咬着对方唇瓣，舌尖探出来在唇外在空气里勾缠。

两个人的信息素也是，因为是在家里所以也不需要收敛，混杂了清泉冷意的迷迭香味在这间书房里弥散。

朴正洙从喉咙里发出一阵轻笑，由着金希澈把手伸进自己衬衫里乱摸，嘴唇还胶着贴在一起，他把重心都放到了金希澈身上然后腾出手去解他的衬衫纽扣。

“澈……”含糊不清的咬字更加勾人。

“被哪个小混蛋勾到发情期出来了啊？”朴正洙问着，偏偏一双眼睛睁着极其清澈，好像话里没有藏着一根叫‘吃醋’的刺。

金希澈有些急了，已经硬了的下身不住顶着他的恋人，稍微用了点力气去咬朴正洙的下唇：“你知道的，我只想碰你。”

其实金希澈有着完全不输给朴正洙那样的洁癖，他受不了自己的领地内有旁人的信息素侵染，快三十年来只有朴正洙进入了他的生活——于是他也就只能接受得了朴正洙。

从吻开始，再到身体，直至今天信息素似乎都可以交融。

信息素交融可能只是假象，但是能够感觉到两个人混在一起的味道都能让金希澈安心——哪怕朴正洙也是一位Alpha。

按照千百年来的生理本能，Alpha其实是排斥同为Alpha的信息素的，偏偏现在吻得难舍难分的两个人又都是离经叛道那一款的风格。

强烈的生活洁癖和感情洁癖注定了他们决心在一起时就只能接受对方。

“好吧……”朴正洙低低笑了，手指掐了把金希澈的胸口，他往后仰着头躲开了潮湿黏着的吻，红润的嘴唇亲了亲金希澈的脖子然后到锁骨，最后咬了口他的乳首。

“很急？”

说起来调情手段两个人大概都是不差的，毕竟一开始认识的时候就是在一家专门为了约伴儿而存在的夜店。

极其不喜那样地方的两个人莫名就看对了眼，也不管什么性别是否一样就亲到了一起滚上了床。

金希澈舔着他恋人的脸颊又到了下巴，回答的语气都是可怜巴巴：“很急！”

——好可爱。

朴正洙笑弯了眼睛：“那让我上好不好呀希澈？以前不是说好了吗，谁先发情期到谁就给上。”他承认自己就是故意的，偏偏卡着恋人急不可耐的时候慢条斯理讨价还价。

“……想都别想。”金希澈哪里还记得上次哄人时说过的鬼话，手已经扯开了朴正洙的衣襟，现在在无章法的拉着他裤腰，“正洙乖乖，给我吧。”

这个时候的金希澈总是表现的格外乖巧，目的不外乎只有一个，就是哄男朋友上床。

手指毫不留情扯了一下这位Alpha的发尾让他离自己远点，朴正洙压着声音听起来暧昧缠绵：“果然是个混蛋…回房间。”

金希澈笑了，他知道朴正洙最容易对着自己心软。

两个人又拥吻到了一起，磕磕绊绊扯住对方衣服，边脱边往卧室走去。

一地零散布料看着就极尽暧昧。

朴正洙整个人是被推倒在了床上的，总往健身房跑而锻炼得格外漂亮的肌肉让人看了就忍不住想摸。

“好漂亮啊，我们正洙。”手指顺着锁骨往下摸到了胸肌，饱满的，很适合整个抓在手里玩弄。

偏偏恋人本身长得却是一张格外温柔漂亮的脸，他爱极了朴正洙在床上失控的模样。

很美。

几乎是摄人心魄的程度。

“你下次能不能轻点？”稍微抬起上身勾住金希澈的脖子，朴正洙抱怨着，“就算一样是Alpha也经不住你折腾。”

“可是你喜欢的，我知道你喜欢。”

也许是因为被勾出来发情期的关系，金希澈今天的动作并不温柔，过于急切亲吻和安抚着朴正洙身体想要更快让他进入状态。

可本来就并不是为了被进入而长成的生理结构，朴正洙只感觉对方顶弄着腿根的动作弄得自己也快要烧起来，可是愣是没有什么能够实质解决的办法。

这样的金希澈极其少见，两个人第一次的时候他都没有现在这么无措，只知道蹭着不进行下一步。

“毛头小子一样。”朴正洙调侃着，他推了把金希澈肩膀，“希澈……”

他抬起膝盖抵着他的腿间，温凉皮肤稍微带了点力气磨着涨得滚烫坚硬的肉茎：“今天要不要让我‘骑’一下？”

金希澈被强行给按在了床头，半坐着等着恋人的‘服务’。

总归是看得不金希澈可怜兮兮的样子，再加上自己也急。

比起平时还有工夫扯几句垃圾话的时候，朴正洙这会儿直接采取了最为直接的行动，他用自己的信息素安抚着金希澈，分开腿跪坐在他身上伸手就去勾床头上常备着的润滑剂。

不是Omega所以没办法自身润滑，他可不希望因为上床而导致受了伤。

“金希澈，给你看点特别表演要不要？”

这会儿笑起来的朴正洙像极了一只狐狸，媚骨浑然天成。

压低了重心，他让自己同样硬起来的性器和金希澈的蹭在了一起，也不伸手抚慰只是摆动腰胯慢慢磨着。

铃口流出的液体在昏暗夜灯底下闪闪发着光，格外淫糜。

金希澈嘶嘶抽气，恨不得直接就地把他给办了——可是他得忍着，因为眼前的一幕实在好看。

朴正洙前段日子说要留长发，如今也留到了肩膀，染成了温和的棕色散在肩膀上也是一种格外漂亮的视觉效果。

他顺手撩起一边别在耳后，只是普通的动作就勾人心动。

迷迭香气更重了几分。

察觉到金希澈的变化，朴正洙笑得狡猾。

他拧开了润滑剂的盖子抬眸望着希澈：“如果喜欢我底下做的话，你可得给我奖励。”

说着，朴正洙在手上挤了一大堆液体，冰凉的，因为太滑而从指缝中淌了几滴下去，沾到了两人蹭在一起的肉茎上面。

对视着，他们谁都没有想要移开视线。

气氛胶着，却又好像是一种莫名的角逐。

“嗯、、、好凉——”带着一大堆润滑剂的手指轻轻抹过了自己的胸口，朴正洙轻轻倒抽着气，一点一点把液体抹开。

纤细的指尖带着些常年握笔留下的茧子，刮过皮肤，绕着硬挺的乳尖打着转。

发出的呻吟也是又软又甜的，他轻蹙着眉头抚慰着硬得几乎发痒的胸乳，不自觉用了点力气就舒服到直叫着金希澈的名字。

再抬眸时他的眼眶都红了，朴正洙嘟囔着说这样其实也是在折磨自己，那只好看的手直直抓着两个人的肉茎一起搓揉抚摸，滚烫的体温把润滑剂都慰得暖了。

润滑做得有些辛苦，毕竟本来就不是习惯这种情事的身体构造。

带着润滑剂的手指小心翼翼揉着自己的穴口，伸进去时哪怕只是一根手指而已就已经叫人耐不住得抽气。

“正洙，快点……”皱眉催着，金希澈感觉有人扼住了自己的喉咙，偏偏又想看完恋人自慰的模样。

不满嘟着嘴，失了耐心的朴正洙重新拿起那管润滑剂。

手指实在是太滑导致抓了好几下才抓稳，他直接挤了一大堆到了金希澈挺立的肉茎上，Alpha咬牙被凉得打了个激灵。

随意撸了两把保证了润滑剂足够多，朴正洙才抬起腰握着那根性器抵在了自己草草扩张过的穴口。

“不怕疼了？”金希澈抬手去摸了他胸口，因为太滑，手指用了很大力才把抓住了满满的肌肉。

很有弹性。

口感其实也挺好的。

金希澈感觉到了无法抑制的渴。

朴正洙俯下身子去亲了亲他的脸颊：“以前谁说我可以做到的？”他问得无辜。

“说我已经被操开成你的形状了，所以受得了的混蛋是谁？”

“那他可真是个混蛋。”含着笑，金希澈侧头和他接吻，厮磨着跟他一起骂人——虽然那个人是前几天的自己。

骑乘的体位真的磨人。

哪怕极力控制着肌肉慢点再慢点，朴正洙还是被刺激得满身是汗。

不得不主动吞下另一位Alpha尺寸吓人的阴茎，肠壁被缓慢顶开碾压，疼痛倒是还好但是胀得难受——他后知后觉自己忘记了给金希澈戴个套子。

仰着头喘息，呜呜的就好像要哭的声音，偏偏性欲高涨又不愿意松开。

金希澈拖着他的臀肉帮他施力，朴正洙不乐意了，拍开了他的手说要自己来。

这个时候的朴正洙倒是对自己毫不手软。

就好像不知轻重的小孩，只知道要追求想要的，拼着口气一下子沉下了腰把整根吞到底。

硕大又烫的性器狠狠擦过肠壁碾进了最深处，是一种容易让人上瘾的带着疼痛的快乐，朴正洙眼角也被逼出了眼泪，上身彻底软了趴在金希澈胸口。

他凑上去要接吻，然后被温柔的含着嘴唇吸了两下又被松开。

稍微抬起身子对上眼睛就知道恋人现在的意思，朴正洙莫名有点想要这位坐等着自己动的人一口——他也确实这么做了，毫不犹豫的在金希澈的下巴上咬出了一圈红痕。

“我养的到底是猫咪还是狗狗啊？”金希澈调侃着，往上挺了下腰就逼得他家恋人发出一声难耐的叫。

“滚。”

朴正洙撑起身子顶嘴：“我月工资，明明……明明比你高、唔……”猫咪或者狗的不否认，养还是被养这个问题还是得计较的。

他伸手撑在了金希澈肩膀上，因为腰实在软得使不上力不得不借了个支点才好去进行下面的动作。

或许是真的在长久的性事间被弄开了身子，久违的自己掌握次主权也知道哪一点才会最舒服。

晃动着腰部去让那根肉茎碾弄敏感点，金希澈也跟着他沉下来的节奏往上顶着，他进得很深……深到了朴正洙感觉几乎就要被捅穿了那般。

渐渐开始感觉到了不满足，他卸了气便让金希澈快点动。

“也就这个时候你才会比我还没耐心。”他说着，拿了两个枕头垫在床头，抽出性器让朴正洙躺好。

失去了快感来源的穴口可怜兮兮张着，等到再一次被进入的时候朴正洙扭着腰身叹了声舒服。

终于进入了熟悉的模式，金希澈抬起他的腿让他圈住自己腰，自己拥着恋人的腰侧开始正餐。

不断操干之间的快感总能让人疯狂。

Alpha的穴口被越肏越软，先前过多的润滑都被不断进出碰撞间打成了细沫，弄得腿间一片狼藉。

并不是需要被娇贵养着的Omega，他们两个人上床时总是多了份粗暴。朴正洙抓着自己的阴茎收着手指撸动，快感让他不断讨着饶，没几秒又改口让金希澈再用力点好让自己高潮。

他感觉自己快要到了。

被恋人软又欲的叫床声磨到耳根发烫，金希澈啧了一下然后又一次抽出来，朴正洙身子僵住睁着有些朦胧的眼睛去望他。

没等视线重新聚焦他就被整个人翻过来，握着手脚被摆弄成跪趴的姿势。

后穴被填满，后背贴上了恋人温暖的胸膛。

“澈，轻、轻点……呜呜……”

被肏干的快感紧接着不断从后穴传来，仿佛是要肏进他并不存在的生殖腔那样。

那处穴肉早就已经不受主人控制，缠着那根能带来快感的性器不知疲倦咬着含着要往深处吞着。

其主人这会儿又不坦率了，哭求着恋人放过自己。

不行。

今晚被骂过好几次混蛋的那位Alpha下次估计又要被多骂一句，掐着他的腰不肯松，照着最深处不断肏干，非得让朴正洙爽到崩溃才算满意。

他心爱的恋人还散发着那股闻起来跟个性冷淡一样的冷泉清香，金希澈说他的信息素实在是太过于犯规，总是让人恨不得把这股冷变得支离破碎才好。

朴正洙没听清金希澈贴在耳边说了句什么话，他收紧了手指，刚才就已经在不断肏干之间先射了一次出来，淅淅沥沥的浊白精液沾了满手。

高潮间的身体更加敏感，肠肉开始不规律的收缩，他也哭得满脸都是泪痕却张着嘴发不出声音。

高潮迭起早就摧垮了他开始看起来的游刃有余，可是同位Alpha的这位看不见他的表情所以也没法心软。

金希澈低下头，鼻尖在朴正洙的发尾拱了拱之后咬住他的后脖子。

像是狮子在交配时，为了防止母狮逃走，公狮子通常会这样咬着他——放在他们身上却又有了个不同的意义。

牙齿深深陷入了皮肉之间，却因为没有可供标记的腺体而只是咬破了一层表皮，沁出一滴通红的血。

金希澈爱怜的舔去，朴正洙感觉到深埋在体内的那根肉茎似乎还在胀大。

“希澈……别、——”

他赶紧叫着，声音带着慌乱，最后却只是被金希澈翻过身子拥在怀里亲吻额头。

“不行。”

“呜呜…我会死的、真的会……太……”

太超过了。

快点停下来。

朴正洙知道金希澈要干什么。

他要在自己的身体里成结……不允许自己躲开的那种。

硕大火热的结卡在了柔嫩的肠肉之间，朴正洙瞪大了眼睛连哭都没有了眼泪，这一瞬间除了疼之外还有一阵无法忽视的狂热快感在骨子里奔窜。

滚烫的精液完完全全被灌了进去，又因为结的原因没办法流出来而留在了最深处。

他喜欢这个。

“你喜欢这个的。”

无法否认，却每次都想要逃离。

肠肉痉挛着裹着成结的性器，金希澈伸出舌尖一点一点舔过朴正洙的眼角再到唇畔，他伸进去勾着他的舌尖去安抚。

发情期的Alpha并没有那么好满足，稍微清醒了一点的朴正洙又一次被后穴里的抽送给带走了感知。

精液在抽插间带出了些许滴在床单上，留下深色的一点，更多的却还留在他的身体里——这让他产生了一种腹部饱胀的错觉。

好不容易结束情事时已经到了后半夜。

朴正洙全身都失了力气只能被抱着庆幸至少自己还知道跑健身房，不然总有一天得被折腾死在床上。

金希澈吻着他都是汗的肩膀，软下来的肉茎这才肯从软热如水潭的肉穴里抽出来。

手指伸过去揉按着穴口，金希澈贴在他耳边：“射得太深了呢。”

射了好几次，每一次都完完全全留在了他家心爱恋人的肚子里面：“都乖乖吃下去不肯流出来了诶……”

“正洙是想给我生宝宝吗？”

终于轻松下来的金希澈说着些让人面红心跳的垃圾话，手指插进去还很敏感的穴内帮着引出自己射进去的精液，另一只手轻轻揉着朴正洙的小腹。

变温凉的精液顺着手指一点一点勾了出来，顺着臀缝流下腿根，洇出一大片湿痕。

因为不断肏干而红肿无法闭合的小穴口还残留着一些浊白的各种液体的混合，一片狼狈的两腿之间，那张小穴格外勾引人。

朴正洙懒得连一根手指都不想抬，催着金希澈抱自己去洗澡。

“……正洙，我说我还想再来一次。”干巴巴咽了口空气，金希澈凑上去，用又一次硬起来的阴茎磨着穴口。“你会不会骂我？”

腰轻轻施力阴茎就已经滑入了湿润得无以复加的穴内，朴正洙由着他动作，语气恶狠狠的却因为没了力气而少了本该有的杀伤力。

“不会。”朴正洙捂住肚子，感觉自己里面真的还是饱胀的，估计明天一天不吃饭都可以的那种胀。

“你会被我赶出家门。”

“好狠心。”

不过因为正洙会对我心软，所以没关系。

金希澈亲吻着他家的Alpha，暗自庆幸着明天……额……今天是周六，他们还有两天的时间来翻云覆雨。


End file.
